


Who are you? (The love of your life)

by mrdriveradam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdriveradam/pseuds/mrdriveradam
Summary: It's Rey's bachelorette party and she comes home a bit too drunk.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Who are you? (The love of your life)

"You know where are you going?" Ben asks Rey giving a kiss on her forehead.

"No, Rose said that it's going to be a surprise. But knowing her I'm almost 100% sure that it's gonna be something involving stripers."

Ben chuckles and continues to chop the lettuce for the salad.

"My groom, how's gonna be his bachelor party?"

"We gonna play video games and drink beer. "Rey glances at him with a curious look, "Really, that's what you're going to do? No stripers or anything?"

He denies with the head, "Nope." Ben thinks for a moment, "Just if Poe hired someone, but it probably will be a man." Rey couldn't contain her laugh thinking of the scene of Ben being seduced by a muscular man.

* * *

At the time of her bachelor party, Rey hears the horn of a car; Ben went outside with Rey just to see what she is going to have tonight.

A huge limo was parked in front of their house, the door opens and then Rose and Kaydel comes out of the car, but he could see Jannah and Zorii sitting inside.

"Time to say goodbye Benjamin." Rose says to Ben, "Rey is all ours tonight." The lady has a wicked smile on her lips.

Ben gives Rey a quick, but warm and passionate kiss on her lips. "Have fun sweetheart." He says breaking the kiss.

Rey smiles at him and lets go of his embrace, "Don't worry, I'm sure I will." She laughs and runs in her friend's direction, but before she enters the car she says to him, "Have fun you too. Love you so much."

"Love you too, honey." He smiles when he says this, every time he thinks of Rey he smiles.

"Take care of her, Kaydel."

"You know I always do big bro."

* * *

Ben and Rey meet in a very ordinary way. It was at the supermarket. Rey stubborn as always didn't take a shopping cart and had all her purchases on her arms, she could barely walk. Ben was looking at the best sauce to buy for his special dinner. He was so distracted that he didn't see Rey and moved the cart in her direction, toppling all her items on the floor.

Quickly Ben bent down on the floor and went to help Rey, "I'm really sorry, I was distracted, I just—"

"It's mostly my fault; I should at least took a basket."

They still didn't have look at each other faces, but when Ben was going to take the soap from the floor, their hands touched and they looked at each other and it was at that moment that everything changed.

Ben told her that he would pay for her items, especially the ones that he spoiled and has no return. Rey told that it has no need, but he insisted and she really couldn't say no to his gorgeous face. This thing didn't change much since this day.

Outside of the supermarket, Rey asked him how she could repay him for this.

Ben felt a boldness at this moment that it wasn't very often on him. "A coffee with me would be great!" Saying this made him see the thing he most likes to see, her big and beautiful and bright smile.

After 20 months, 17 days, and 3 hours they were moving together. Ben asked her when they were cuddling on a Wednesday night.

Rey every week brought clothes and panties to spend the week with Ben, so he decided that it was time to take another step ahead in their relationship.

"Rey," Ben got her to open her eyes almost before she falls asleep. "I've been thinking and I really like the idea." Ben pauses seen if she is going to ask something, she doesn't say anything, so he continues. "Would you like to move in with me?"

She is so quiet, he is concerned that maybe he said something wrong, "You want to live with me?"

"Very much!"

"Even if I am messy?"

"I love your mess."

"I don't think so, you are very organized." That's very true, since Ben is a lawyer, the organization is almost his middle name.

"I don't care about that. I love you just the way you are. And if you are messy, that means that I love your messy too."

Rey turns to face him, he was looking at her with passionate eyes, full of fondness, the eyes that made her fall in love with him. "Okay. I move in with you." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips, "With you and all your organized stuff."

Exactly 2 years since they met each other, that means 24 months, 17520 hours, Rey found herself waiting for Ben in the same café that they went to after Ben paid for all her items in the supermarket.

The only thing she said to him was, "Meet me at the Maz Café, we need to talk." Ben only answers _okay_. Rey realized her poor choice of words, but she was so nervous that she wasn't thinking straight and it was kind of too late to fix it.

When Ben saw her he smiled, but it wasn't like the smiles he usually gives after seeing her. She could see the concern on his eyes and she hates herself for making him pass all day with this feeling. However, even feeling that way he kisses her.

"So... hmm, what do you want to talk about?" Straight to the point, as a lawyer usually is.

"Ben I—" Rey can't speak, her eyes are filled with tears.

"Do you want to break up, don't you?" Ben's eyes are full of tears too.

"No, no, Ben. _God_ , I can—" She takes a deep breath and put her tiny hand on top of his. "It's quite the opposite." Rey doesn't stop the tears from going down her checks.

"Ben, I never felt so glad for anyone to pay my grocery on the market." Ben was still very confused, but he couldn't contain a chuckle. "This was the day that I met the love of my life and the person that I want to spend the rest of my days with." Ben's heart is beating so fast that he thinks Rey can hear it.

"I can't really say that I want to wake up every day by your side, because I already do that, but I can say that I want to call you my husband." Ben is scanning her face and tears are running down his face. "I know this has no need and it won't change what we feel for each other. We already love each other." She smiles at him and stands up in front of him, "I didn't want to be the person throwing hints to make you propose to me. If I want to marry you all I have to do is ask you." Then she stands at one knee in front of him and takes a red velvet box from her purse, she opens and shows to him two white gold rings.

"Will you, Ben Solo, marry me?"

Ben's eyes are so blurred from his tears, his heart so fast and his breath is very labored, but he manages a way to answer her in all the mess that is his body right now, "Yes, Rey Niima, I marry you!"

Rey release a relief sigh and slide the ring on Ben's finger she gives a kiss on top of it and she hopes that he can feel all the other things she isn't able to say through this kiss.

Her fiancé wanted to pull her for a kiss, but not before he put the ring on her. Ben kisses the top of her hand and then he kisses her on the mouth. His kiss take all the air from her lungs, it made her feel warm and breathless, but also loved, so much loved.

Ben breaks the kiss too soon for Rey's taste, but she remembers that they are in a public place and also realize that everyone is cheering them up.

"I love you." He says to her and all that she can say back is that she loves him too.

* * *

It was very late at night, the guys had just left his house and now he was clean up the living room a little before he goes to bed.

His bachelor party was very fun. They played all night and made a lot of fun with each other. Ben doesn't drink much and this time it wasn't any different, well maybe he was a little drunk, but he still could think straight, that means that he is still good.

Ben receives a message, first, he wasted 10 minutes just looking where he put his glasses. When he found, he got concerned reading the message from Kaydel.

> Beny, we going back home

Something is wrong; he didn't expect to see Rey today, well, just in the afternoon, still...

> _What's wrong?_
> 
> Rey started crying because she can't sleep without you. Personally, I think she can, she is just very drunk.
> 
> Can you wait for us on the porch?
> 
> _Of course._

And there was Ben, waiting to see the limo that the girls came and take care of his future wife. He couldn't let of thinking about Rey saying that she can't sleep without him.

When the car parked, Ben walked by the door and waited for his sister and Rose to bring her out. Rey was half-sleepy, so end up being very easy to bring her inside.

Ben put Rey at a sitting position on the bed; he crouched to take her shoes off. When he tried to take off her shirt, she woke up, "Hey, what are you doing?" Rey slapped his hands that were at the hem of her shirt.

"Honey, I'm going to take your clothes off, let you comfortable."

"Who are you?"

Ben chuckles at her answer, which she doesn't like, Rey is very serious.

"It's me, Ben."

"No!" She denies with her head. "You're not Ben. Ben is tall and smells so good." She makes a face like she is remembering his smell. "His body is strong and he looks like a Greek god." That's new for him, "And he wears glasses that make him look like the nerd he is." She chuckles at her own words. "You are not him, he's perfect." Ben would hug her if she were sober.

He tries again taking out her shirt, but she shots against him again, "I don't know who you are or what are you doing, but if you think I am going to cheat on my future husband you are very wrong." Rey moves out of his hands and lay on the bed with all her clothes.

"You're going to sleep on your jeans?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Ben mutes, he takes out his pants and moves to his side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." He tells her.

"No, this is Ben's place, you sleep on the couch." She is babbling, the sleep taking place in all her body. When Ben tries to take his pillow to sleep on the couch in the living room, Rey doesn't allow him, saying that the pillow belongs to Ben.

He wraps himself at the couch laughing at all of what happened in the past minutes. This one of the things he will always remember and one of the things that makes him more and more in love with Rey.

* * *

Rey wakes up and takes time to realize where she is. She looks at her side and realizes that Ben is not there. Her head is hurting and she can't quite remember what happened after a certain hour. All her body is sore and then she sees that she is still on her jeans.

She goes out of their room to look for Ben. Rey finds him sleeping peacefully on the couch, which looks very small with him on it. _Why is he sleeping on the couch?_

She approaches him delicately. Ben slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Rey, "Hey..." His voice is raspy from sleeping.

"Hey." She takes his hair out of his forehead.

Rey really doesn't care about the morning breath, this is a tiny moment and she would like to kiss him.

Breaking the kiss she asks, "Why did you sleep on the couch?" Rey laughs, "Already training for the day before the wedding?"

Ben lazy smiles at her, "You didn't allow me on the bed?"

"Me?"

"Yes, pretty lady, you. And foolish of me thinking that you wouldn't go back home."

"This was the initial plan..." Rey is visible confused. "Why am I here?"

"Because Kaydel texted me and said that you were crying because you couldn't sleep without me."

 _Oh_ , she kind of remembers that.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, it wasn't my best night of sleep." Rey takes out her jeans and starts to snuggle with Ben on the couch. "You know, still very early what you think to give me a better rest." She comfortable herself in between Ben's legs, resting her head on his chest, instantly his arms wraps her.

"I think this is a very, very good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
>  Leave a kudo if you liked and a comment if you feeling on it! :)


End file.
